


Amor Vincit Omnia

by LarryisLifeBullshitIsLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky do not meet as children, Steve and bucky are women, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryisLifeBullshitIsLove/pseuds/LarryisLifeBullshitIsLove
Summary: Whenever she goes, she will always carry Bucky in her heart.Or Steve and Bucky do not meet as children but Bucky still saves Steve.





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a super long story. It's slow build so if you are not into it, the story is probably not for you. The first chapter is very short because I'm trying to feel the story out. The later chapters will be fairly long.

“Call me Steve”

  
“Steve! What is wrong with the name Stephanie?”

  
“I don’t like Stephanie; I want to be a Steve”

  
“Darling...” The annoyance in Sarah Rogers voice was unmistakable.

  
Sarah slowly wipes the counter top, taking her time with it, like she was trying to put off talking to Stephanie as long as possible. But there was only so much you could wipe an old marble. She turns to face Stephanie who was staring out of their window into the street outside.

  
There were a few people on the street even in the frigid cold night. She sees a couple of girls hanging by each other’s arms and giggling to themselves. She sees a homeless man sitting on the pavement praying to a god she doesn’t quite know what to make of. She _is_ a catholic Christian but she is not much of a catholic Christian. She is a little bit this and a little bit that and a little bit of rights and wrongs and she has never fit in anywhere. She continues staring out of the window.

  
“Stephanie, I feel like I don’t... I feel like I don’t know you anymore.” Sarah sighs.

  
_She doesn’t know herself anymore either._

  
“I feel like you are being influenced by somebody, like somebody is putting all these strange thoughts in your head.”

  
A flicker of snow falls on the homeless man’s nose and he startles and looks up. More snow drops starts falling from the sky. It looks like a gentle cascade as it coats the street. The man’s face twists into a look of anguish and a string of _wrong unfair wrong_ _wrong_ rises within her.

  
“Please say something Stephanie....” Sarah's voice was pleading.

  
Anger rises within her and she stands up, knocking down her chair. Her blonde hair is a mess, her dress is torn in four places and she looks so angry that her mother recoils back.

  
Sarah’s hands come behind her to clutch the marble. Her knuckles go white with how hard she is clutching it. Her heart starts beating fast and there is a rush of blood in her ears. In the seventeen years that she has raised her daughter, never once had she looked so angry... so hopeless. Sarah wonders where she has gone wrong. Maybe it was because Stephanie had grown up without a father. She had heard from one of her co-workers that kids from single parent households often grow up to be twisted... to be like _that_. Sarah hopes her daughter is not like that. Her daughter can’t be like that. Stephanie used to be a wonderful child, so honest and brave. But now she is not so sure. Stephanie had started picking fights with the neighbourhood boys and come home with torn dresses every day. She is so quick to anger nowadays.

  
“I’m not Stephanie, I’m Steve.”

  
Sarah is so tired. They have been having this conversation on a daily basis for the last two months. No matter how much Sarah insists she is not going to call Stephanie “Steve”, she doesn’t seem to give up. She just starts the same conversation the next day.

  
Sarah straightens her shoulders and stares right at her daughter. She can’t do this anymore. She can't pretend not to see the truth nor can she live with a..a _queer_.

  
Her voice when it comes out is cold.

  
“If you want to be a Steve, you can get out of my house and be a Steve in the streets.”

  
She can see the second that Stephanie registers the words because her eyes widen and starts filling with tears. There is an angry red on her cheeks and a distraught expression marring her features. Her lips tilt down and start wobbling. Sarah’s heart breaks a little but she remains firm. No daughter of hers will be a deviant.

* * *

 

  
Stephanie is not going to cry. She wants to but she won’t, not in front of her mother who had just threatened to throw her out. Until a minute ago, she had a quiet reassurance that no matter what happens, no matter who she becomes, her mother will always have her back but now it had become clear that she won’t. She feels like her whole life had been an illusion, a funny sort of dream and she was only now waking up.

She doesn't think she will be able to survive in the streets, not with her asthma and scoliosis and seasonal colds. If starvation does not kill her, then pneumonia will definitely put her down. Even if pneumonia spared her, there are still a 100 different ways that she could end up dead within a week.

But Steve takes one look at her mother's cold eyes and decides that streets and a slow death are better than a family that will never accept you.

At 17, Steve Rogers walks out of her home with her head held high and with a feeling that life will never get better.


End file.
